Walsh
Ensign Walsh was a 22nd century Earth Starfleet engineer who served aboard the starship under Jonathan Archer. In 2153, he was working in the situation room on the bridge when Enterprise rescued Captain Archer and disabled a Klingon starship. ( ) Walsh would later remain aboard Enterprise during the vessel's search for the Xindi weapon throughout that year. In April, he was working in the situation room of the bridge when Suliban soldiers kidnapped Captain Archer. Later, he was working in a corridor and passed by Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed while Enterprise underwent repairs in a drydock orbiting Earth. Walsh was back on the bridge when Enterprise entered the Delphic Expanse and was attacked by three under the command of Duras, son of Toral. ( ) He was working in the situation room on the bridge when T'Pol informed Captain Archer about the results of the Xindi finger. During the absence of Lieutenant Reed on his away mission to a trellium mining planet, Walsh worked as relief tactical officer. Later, he passed Reed and Trip Tucker in a corridor. ( ) He was working in engineering when the ship was hit by several spatial anomalies and raided by a group of Osaarian pirates. ( ) Walsh was part of the security detail who went with Captain Archer to the transporter alcove where they arrested Rajiin. He was ordered by Archer to take her to the brig where he stood guard until Captain Archer came to interrogate Rajiin. When Archer left due to the attacking Xindi-Reptilians, Walsh was ordered to take some men and guard the brig as Rajiin became the target of the Xindi-Reptilians. When a group of three boarding Xindi-Reptilians fired an organic grenade, Walsh was hit by several darts but survived. The other two security crewmen were killed. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Captain Archer was infected by interspatial parasites, Walsh was one of the two crewmen on the bridge who tried to remove Archer from the bridge and bring him back into his quarters at the order of Captain T'Pol. ( ) In November, Walsh was on duty in engineering when he was taken hostage by a group of Triannons who took over the ship. ( ) He was working in the command center on the bridge when the bridge section was enclosed in a bunch of spatial anomalies and the atmosphere began to fill with ammonium sulfide. ( ) In an alternate version of 1944, Walsh assisted Commander to repair one of the starship's s, which had been damaged in an attack by a squadron of P-51 Mustangs. In order to repair the craft, the shuttlepod required a new EPS conduit. Tucker asked Walsh to retrieve a replacement conduit from the injector assembly in engineering. ( ) In 2155, he had a meal in the mess hall. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Ensign Walsh was portrayed by regular background actor and Paramount Pictures set security Duncan K. Fraser. Fraser received no credit for his appearances as Walsh except for the fourth season episode "Bound", where he was credited as "Crewman #2". He was identified by name in and . In the final draft script of "Storm Front", Walsh was instead called "Jenkins", referred to that way once, in dialogue. External link * de:Walsh fr:Walsh Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel